dayz_originsfandomcom-20200222-history
Houses
Once you have gathered the required materials for a house place the cement mixer in the center of a nice clear area for your foundation. Load the resources into the cement mixer. Right-click on the plans in your inventory and select "Lay Foundation". You must wait 24 in-game hours before proceeding to the next stage, or until the server resets. Next, load the resources for stage two into foundation. In order to do this, open your activity menu and move your cursor over the foundation until you see "Gear". Here's the tricky part, after you load all the materials into your foundation, you have to go to the front-left corner, and slowly walk backwards untill you see the "Build Stage 2" option from your activity menu. You may have to do it with all 4 corners, but keep trying and you'll eventually find the right spot. It also seems to work if you are some metres away from the foundation, with your cursor pointing at it. Once you select it and start the build, you will be faced with a number pad, which will be how you secure your house. Set a code and don't forget it. That code is how you unlock your house and access it, and later how your friends can do it. House Level 1 You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 1 hero/bandit (humanity must be above 2900 for hero or below 2000 for a bandit). But only you can unlock and lock the house once you build it. 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Hero/Bandit L1 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials i love you all 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *1x Battery *1x Code Lock House Level 2 You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 2 hero/bandit (humanity must be above 6500 for hero or below -6500 for a bandit). Level two houses produce limestone and reinforced wood, which are used to make cinder blocks. 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Hero / Bandit L2 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials source 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials 'Stage Three:' *30x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Four:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials House Level 3 (Hero) You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 3 hero (humanity must be above 15000). 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Hero L3 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks To make Cinder Blocks, place 2 Reinforced Wood and 2 Limestone in your inventory and right click "combine". 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *1x Battery *1x Code Lock *10x Cinder Block 'Stage Three:' *30x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *15x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Four:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *6x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *25x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Five (Garage Extension):' *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Six:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Seven:' *30x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *15x Cinder Blocks *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Eight:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *4x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *20x Cinder Blocks House Level 3 (Bandit) You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 3 bandit (humanity must be below -15000). 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Bandit L3 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Three:' *30xRocks *45xWoods *4xCement Bags *4xReinforcing Materials *1xBattery *1xCode Lock *15xCinder Blocks 'Stage Four:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *6x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *25x Cinder Cinderblocks 'Stage Five (Garage Extension):' *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Six:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Seven:' *30x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *15x Cinder Blocks *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Eight:' *35x Rocks *55x Woods *4x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *20x Cinder Blocks Storage Capacity: Level 1 House: *10 Weapons *400 Items *5 Backpacks Level 2 House: *25 Weapons *500 Items *10 Backpacks Level 3 House: *50 Weapons *500 Items *25 Backpacks Stronghold: Arabic Requirements: Drawing Fortress: can only be found in the "City Escape" (Sector B) Clan / Gang: The leader of the clan / band should be the third level of the house and 3rd lvl at least with 4 clan members / gang thug or any level of the hero. IMPORTANT NOTE: Once you have built the foundation of the Bastille, the clan leader will lose the house first and second levels. Member of Clan / Gang will lose the house and the first level will be associated with the clan / gang, whose members will not be able to build a home for as long as they are part of a clan / gang. TIP 1: For future members of the clan / gang, it would be more logical and better pre-build their homes, and the second third level, before joining the clan / gang. TIP 2: Joining a clan / band is not affected by small garages. Available improving the Fortress will be described later in patchnoute 1.7.5 The fortress consists of 46 stages of construction and improvements in version Origins 1.7.5 you will be able to fully upgrade your castle up to 23 stages. Materials needed (see picture) Total (estimated Sergei Yarchuk) on all 23 stages to: Blueprints - 1 Reinforcement Material - 345 Cement Bag - 1150 Cinder Blocks - 345 (690 Reinforcement Wood + 690 limestone) Rocks - 2760 Wood piles - 6900 Batteries - 5 Code Lock - 1 Fuel - 240 l. Engine Parts - 1 Creating and Managing Fortress Clan / Gang: - The leader of the clan / band should be drawing Fortress - The leader of the clan with 4 other members of the clan / band should be with a concrete mixer (within 15 meters) in the construction of the base (foundation) of the fortress. - The leader of the clan / gang can add / expel members of the clan / gang at a distance of 30 meters from him and the gate Fortress. Category:Advancement Category:Construction Category:Shelter